Ian and Mickey and frogs, oh my!
by Gruffg
Summary: Mickey is new to the high school and joins Ian's anatomy class one day. He and Mickey become good friends. Better friends than either of them expect to be in the end.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, y'all. This is my first fic ever. I mean EVER. I've never written one just for fun or anything. I'd love for you to leave reviews, comments, anything you'd like. I'd appreciate it if it weren't too mean. Sorry the first chapter is so short, I promise they'll get longer! I started this at midnight last night and was writing it in my Notes on my phone. Bare with me :) I hope y'all enjoy! ^.^

...

Ian was in anatomy class, standing at the bench dissecting a frog with his lab partner, Simon. Ian did most of the work because Simon slacked off everyday. He always complained to Simon about how one day he just wasn't going to do anything and they'd both fail, but Simon never took him seriously. After a few minutes had passed, Ian noticed Simon look up at the entrance to the classroom. Ian figured Simon saw a hot girl pass by in the hallway and was being his creepy self and showing off. He looked up quickly to make a face at Simon but he noticed a boy standing in the doorway. He looked back to Simon who was no longer looking at the doorway. Ian looked back to the doorway but the boy was gone, instead, he was making his way past the front bench to the teachers desk to find out what was going on. Ian watched him the whole way.

Before he realized he was doing this, he heard Simon cough to get his attention. Ian slowly turned to look at Simon with an ugly face. "What the hell are you staring at, yo?" Simon asked. Ian frantically looked side to side. He had to make some sort of excuse. "What are you talking about? How much weed did you smoke, man?" Ian said, hoping to ignore the question all together. He looked up at Simon to see if he'd succeeded and Simon just shook his head and muttered "whatever" under his breath. Ian went back to looking at the boy standing at the teachers desk and decided he'd go up to the front bench and eavesdrop. As Ian walked up there, he wondered what they boy's name was, where he came from, and what he was doing here.


	2. Chapter 2

Ian heard the conversation going on between the teacher and this new mysteriously good looking boy. "Uh, hi, ma'am. I'm new here. To this class. Well, school really," he said. The teacher looked up at him with this disgusted look like she really didn't give a hairy rats ass who he was and what he was doing here. "Good for you. I'm the teacher, obviously. This is the classroom. These are your new classmates. You can sit wherever you want, I honestly don't care. Piss me off and you'll wish we never met. Grab some gloves and goggles and join a group to observe on the lab. I'll catch you up later." The boy walked away quickly, with a frightened look on his face.

Ian watched as the boy washed his hands, grabbed some gloves and goggles and stood in the doorway obviously trying to take everything in. Ian watched as he frantically chewed on his lip, debating what to do. Ian wasn't in the mood to be kind, because hey, he didn't even know the boy. Why would he be kind? As he was staring into space he didn't realize the boy was looking directly at him. Ian could feel the blood rush to his checks so he looked back down to dissect his frog while Simon bit his fingernails and lightly "sang" to The Rolling Stones.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch. 3  
All of a sudden, Ian heard a deep voice that he'd only heard once that day. "Uh, hi. The teacher said for me to join a group and you looked like you needed some help." Ian looked up and noticed the boy had beautiful icy blue eyes, and a small, light smear of dirt -or something- on his left temple. "Why do you think I need help? Do I fucking look helpless?" Ian snapped back. He felt bad for being mean to the kid on his first day, but Ian Gallagher was not helpless and didn't need to be told he was.

Ian noticed the boy crinkle his nose up, but then he relaxed. "Okay," he said. "I'm sorry I bothered you. I can join another group. It just looked like your partner over there wasn't doing much. See you later." As the boy started to walk away, Ian called after him, "Hey, wait! Come back. I was just messing with you. Come on, you can join us." He looked up at Simon and rephrased his last sentence. "You can join me," he said. "My name is Ian by the way and this non-helpful loser over here is Simon." When Simon heard his name, he looked up, waved, and smiled a toothy grin. "Oh, hi. My name is Mickey." He said looking at his hands. "I just started here from my old school. I moved because I was picked on for being gay." Ian had been looking down at his frog, but when he heard Mickey was gay, something inside him woke up and he looked up at Mickey. "Wow. I'm really sorry. People can be such jackasses sometimes. That really sucks." Ian said slowly. "You don't have to worry about us," he looked up at Simon who was now staring at Mickey, "well me at least. I'm totally fine with gay people. I've known a few. They're just the same as me. I don't understand why people discriminate." Ian said as he started picking at his frog again. He noticed in the corner of his eye that Mickey had looked up at him but he tried to pay no attention to it. No one but his family knew he was gay, not Simon, nor Mandy, his best friend.

After a little while, Mickey spoke up. "I want to thank you for being kind to me. I really appreciate it. I don't think I could have gotten through this class period alone and I'm too shy to make friends. So, thanks, again." Ian stared at him for a while and Mickey started to feel self-conscious. Simon just sat there like a lump on a log drawing robots on the bench with his pencil. Suddenly, the bell rang and school was officially over for the day.

As Ian was standing at his locker, thinking about how the day had gone from worse to a little better, he felt a light tap on his shoulder and he suddenly froze, remembering the time he went to the Kash n' Grab with Carl and Debbie and there was a gun pointed at his head. He came back to reality and turned around slowly. He softly relaxed when he realized who it was. "Oh, hi. Sorry! I didn't mean to frighten you, I-" Mickey started. "You didn't scare me," Ian stammered out, still trying to calm himself down secretly. "Oh, well, okay. I was just coming over to invite you to chill at my house after school if you wanted. My dad will be there, but he's normally blacked out on cocaine and Everclear. And my sister will be there, but she normally keeps to herself cuz we fight a lot." Ian was surprised. He normally didn't make friends this easily and he felt liked, which was unusual since he was made fun of for his red hair and freckles that splotched across his cheekbones. Mickey noticed the shock and confusion that was quickly splayed across Ian's face so he quickly spoke up again. "Uh, I mean. You don't have to if you don't want to. It was just an offer. You were really nice to me...so I wanted to repay you for being kind. You could stay for dinner and maybe we could play video games or something?" Mickey looked up to see Ian chewing on his lip and Mickey spoke again, "Or maybe another time, yah know?" Ian finally came back to reality and spoke quietly. "No. Yeah. I mean, I'd like to come over. That'd be nice. I was just kind of dumbfounded for a second because no one's ever asked me to come and hang out with them. Yeah, that'd be awesome." Ian looked up to see a huge, beautiful, smile cross Mickey's face. That smile could have consumed him. It was contagious and soon enough, Ian himself was smiling. After a second though, Ian realized they probably looked like lovers and he didn't want Mickey to get picked on already so he toned his smile down and he and Mickey started walking down the hall towards the exit.


	4. Chapter 4

Ian and Mickey were walking to Mickey's house when they heard a loud police siren from behind them, suddenly, Ian was being pushed behind a wall by Mickey's hand.

He looked up at Mickey who was looking over his shoulder at the street, now to the left of them, and noticed some of the details of his face. Besides him having gorgeous eyes, he had a small nose, a cut in his eyebrow, multiple smudges of light dirt in different places on his face, and his lips, Ian definitely noticed his lips. They were full, light pink, and just a little chapped. Which was explainable since it was winter.

When Ian came back to reality and was no longer daydreaming, he noticed Mickey still hadn't moved his hand, but he was now looking at Ian, probably studying his features too. Ian spoke up first. "Uh, can I ask what that was? Why did you push me behind the wall?" Mickey kind of stared at him with a confused look and looked down to realize his hand was still on Ian's chest, and that he could feel Ian's heart beat racing.

He looked up and said, "Sorry. Sometimes I get frightened by them. Like one day they're going to come and take me." Ian looked at him with sympathy and nodded and walked around him back to the sidewalk.

He stared down for a while until Mickey spoke up. "Sorry about that, dude. I didn't mean to frighten you or whatever. Sometimes I just worry that because my dad gets in trouble with the law so often, they'll think I'm just as bad. Because my dad would for sure blame shit on me." "That's okay. I know what you mean. My dad is crazy too. He drinks all day, every day." Ian said with an annoyed tone.

They'd just arrived to Mickey's house when they heard a loud crash from inside the house and suddenly, a man in only boxers, ran out the door looking liked he'd just woken up from an unknown coma. He looked directly at Ian and then Mickey and shrugged his shoulders, then promptly walked back inside and shut the door. Ian looked over at Mickey and Mickey just shrugged it off as if it happened every day.

When Ian walked into Mickey's house, the first thing he noticed was the smell. It smelled of weed and hard liquor. His automatic gag reflex popped up and he made a gagging noise. Mickey looked over at Ian and laughed, smacked him on the shoulder and said, "Get used to it, bud." And walked off towards the kitchen.

"Hey, Ian, you want a beer or something?" Mickey called from the kitchen. "Yeah, man, thanks!" Ian called back. Just as Mickey walked in with the beers in hand, Ian had turned the tv on and some cheesy love movie was playing on LMN. "Turn that shit off, man. Or at least let me get high enough to tolerate it. Joint?" Mickey asked. Ian took the joint and let Mickey light it.

About an hour later, Mickey and Ian were 4 beers down, and who knows how many joints. A new LMN movie had come on, Mickey's dad had passed out again, Mandy was nowhere to be seen, and everything was fucking funny. The movie was about some girl who was in love with a football player who didn't even notice her. Every time the movie would show her staring at the boy, Mickey and Ian would snicker.

Then, Ian saw it at the corner of his eye. ´Mickey totally just scratched his balls,' Ian thought to himself as he got a little hard. He gulped really loud causing the attention of Mickey who stared at him. Ian could feel his eyes on him but tried really hard to ignore him, and the fact that he was getting harder by the second. He was so embarrassed and really hoped Mickey didn't notice.

When a yawn caught him by surprise, he reached his arms up above his head and arched his back yawning as loudly as he could. When he opened his eyes again, Mickey was gone. Instead, he was kneeling on the floor in front of him. Ian gulped in a large breath of air and asked, "Uh. Mickey. Whatcha doing down there?" Mickey just replied with a smile.


End file.
